


A Cold Night in November

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M, Past, Secrets, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Set about a year from now, Aaron and Robert are happily married when Liv goes awol. While looking for her, Robert discovers something that has the potential to change all three of their lives. Will also be going a little into Robert's past in future chapters, and a healthy dose of Roblivion.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron had his hand gripped tight on Liv’s phone which had been left on the kitchen table, trying to stave off the white hot panic going through his body. It wasn’t like she hadn’t run off before, skiving off school or whatever, but to leave her phone at home was so unlike her that it only made the worry increase.

“Right, I could barely understand you on the phone,” Robert said as he came home, leaving the door ajar and staring at Aaron’s face. “Something about Liv?”

“She’s run off,” Aaron said succinctly.

“Oh, is that all?” Robert said with clear relief. “She’s done it before, she’ll do it again. She’ll come home when she’s hungry. Or tired.”

“She hasn’t taken her phone with her,” Aaron said, throwing it to Robert who caught it. “I think this has got something to do with that boy she’s been hanging around with. He's bad news for her.”

“You don’t know that,” Robert said fairly, typing in numbers on Liv’s phone, trying to unlock it. What four digit number would she use?

“Then where is she?” Aaron asked. Robert looked at his husband, and could see that he was close to falling apart. Maybe this time _was_ different to all the others. It was past five in the afternoon, it wasn’t like there was any school she could be cutting out on. Robert walked to him, putting his hands on Aaron’s waist.

“She’ll be fine,” Robert said. “Our Liv’s tough.”

“But what if something serious happened?” Aaron asked. “This time’s different, I can feel it. What if she’s been run over, or she’s in hospital, or…”

“Stop,” Robert said firmly, interrupting Aaron‘s babbling. “She will be absolutely fine.”

“But…” Robert kissed him to shut him up and for reassurance.

“I’ll find her,” Robert said darkly, taking his car keys out of his pocket. “Trust me.”

“I’ll come with you,” Aaron said. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“No,” Robert said. “Stay here in case she comes home under her own steam. If both of us are looking, she could sneak in and back out again and we’d be none the wiser.” Aaron nodded sharply, knowing Robert had a point. It’s why he called him, Robert always was the calmer of the two of them, whereas Aaron tended to lash out first, think later. And when Aaron had realised Liv wasn’t home and had abandoned her phone, he’d seen red, fear going through him. And he’d called Robert both for help and to calm him down.

“Robert,” Aaron said quietly as he reached the door.

“I will find her,” Robert repeated, his voice carrying a promise. “Though maybe calling the hospitals while we’re waiting wouldn’t be the worst idea,” he added reasonably.

“What about the police?”

“Not yet,” Robert said, not liking getting them involved if they could avoid it. “She could be trying to scare us.”

“Job done, then,” Aaron almost grunted.

“The police probably wouldn’t take it seriously until tomorrow either,” Robert added reasonably. “I know she’s a child, but it’s not like she’s not done this before. Give me a couple of hours.”

“Fine,” Aaron said. The police weren’t his first port of call either. Robert kissed him briefly, squeezing his hand.

“I’ll call you when I’ve got her,” Robert said. “I won’t be home without her.” Aaron watched as Robert left the house, swallowing against the fear in his throat. Something was severely different this time, he just didn’t know what.

* * *

 

Liv curled up on the cold wooden floor, trying to make herself as small as possible. She brushed aside her tears which still seemed to keep flowing, no matter how much she tried to stop it. God, she’d really made such a spectacular mess of things. She couldn’t go home, face the disaster of her life right now. Maybe later when, with a bit of luck, the house was asleep and she didn’t have to face either Aaron or Robert. Not sure which one of those two men seemed like a worse prospect right about now.

She looked at the window as the rain started to pelt down, rattling the old and cracked glass. Liv shivered as a gust of wind crept through the cracks. It really was cold. She wished she’d taken a thicker jacket with her, rather than her old ratty hoodie.

“If you want to not be found, you need to be a bit more original.” Liv started. The noise from the rain outside had stopped her noticing anyone coming in, and she relaxed a little when she recognised Robert’s voice. Ah. So clearly it was Aaron’s reaction she was most afraid of.

“How’d you find me?”

“I was a teenager in this village Liv,” Robert said, leaning up against the door frame. “I know all the places there are to hide when you want to run away.”

“I’m not running away,” Liv said. “I needed some space. Some time to think.”

“Time to feel sorry for yourself more like,” Robert said. “Come on, let me take you home.”

“No, Aaron’ll kill me,” Liv said, being more stubborn than usual.

“Kill you? He’s going out of his mind with worry about his little sister. He’ll be so grateful to see you’re in one piece.” Robert got out his phone, clearly going to call him.

“Please don’t,” Liv said, the tears near the surface again. “I can’t face him after everything.”

“Let me text him,” Robert insisted, still no idea why Liv was this emotional. “He’s panicked, I know him and he’s one step away from calling the police and reporting you as a missing person. I’m sure you don’t want that.”

“Fine,” Liv said, wiping her face again, watching as Robert tapped on his phone.

“Right, talk,” Robert said a minute later, tucking his phone away. “Cricket pavilion? Thought you had a bit more originality than that.”

“It’s raining,” Liv sniffed. “Didn’t fancy anywhere outdoors.” Robert crouched down to her level and stroked her hair. She let him as well, so maybe this wasn’t irreparable.

“Talk to me,” Robert said. “I’m not a monster, I might just understand, I hope you’d know that by now.”

“Aaron’s going to kill me,” Liv said again.

“Crashed the car?” Robert suggested. Liv shook her head. “He won’t kill you, he’s just worried.”

Liv shook her head, though not in argument, more wishing the current situation would go away. “I’m pregnant.”

Robert froze for a moment, those words circling around his mind. It was a shock to him at first, but after about thirty seconds he figured he shouldn’t actually be that surprised.

“Ah.”  



	2. Chapter 2

Liv had dissolved into tears after having said those two words and Robert held her, stroking her back soothingly as she cried into his shirt. “It’ll be okay,” Robert said, trying to calm her down.

“How?” Liv wailed. “How will it be okay?”

“Well, I’m guessing it’ll at least look a little better when you’re in a warm and dry house,” Robert said, running his fingers through her hair comfortingly. “Come home.”

“Aaron’s going to kill me,” Liv said, pulling away from Robert.

“I’m not going to lie, he probably won’t be thrilled,” Robert said. “But I also think killing you is probably a tiny bit of an overreaction. Okay?” Liv nodded, though her bottom lip was wobbling.

“How could I be so stupid?!” she said bitterly.

“That was actually going to be my question once you’d calmed down,” Robert said, making Liv let out a weak laugh. “Get in the car and come home.” She straightened up and brushed her jeans down. Robert looked at her figure, but he would never have been able to tell just from looking at her.

“Is it Josh's?” 

“How much of a slapper do you think I am?” Liv asked, screwing her face up in distaste.

“Right,” Robert said, shaking his head. “Sorry.”

“You’re taking this calmer than I expected,” Liv said.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” Robert said, his voice deepening a tone or two. “I am livid with you. But shouting and screaming isn’t going to help right now. Let me take you home.”

“Aaron’s going to be mad.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, not denying it. “But I’m an old man, and I'm tired and I want to go home. So follow me, or I'm dragging you with me.” Liv laughed and got up, following Robert to the car.

Parked outside their home, they didn’t have much time, Aaron sitting by the window, waiting for them. He came out of the house and pulled Liv into his arms in a tight, almost bone crushing hug. “Don’t ever do that to me again!” Aaron said, speaking into her hair. “Honestly, what were you thinking?!” Robert pulled Liv inside without a word, the girl more than grateful to go. Once Aaron shut the door, he looked between his husband and his sister.

“Is someone going to explain what’s going on?” Aaron said. Liv was obviously twitchy to say the least and Robert internally sighed, seeing that this was going to be left down to him.

“I need you to promise me you’re going to keep calm,” Robert said. Aaron’s eyes slid from Liv’s to Robert.

“So I’m not going to like this,” Aaron said. “Someone just tell me, please. It can’t be any worse than phoning around the hospitals fearing you were dead.”

“I’m pregnant.” If this wasn’t so serious Robert would have laughed at the moment of perfect uninterrupted silence. Aaron looked at her, then shook his head.

“No.”

“Aaron, stay calm,” Robert repeated.

“No, you can’t be,” Aaron said simply, as if that was the only option. Shock, Robert knew.

“You’re fifteen.”

“Aaron,” Robert repeated warningly. Aaron spluttered for a few moments while Liv worried her bottom lip. Seeming to come to the conclusion that this wasn’t some massive rather un-amusing practical joke, Aaron sat down on the sofa heavily, head in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” Liv said in a small voice. “This wasn’t in my plan or anything.”

“Liv,” Aaron said with a forced calmness that Robert could see. “Were you raped?”

“What?” Liv asked, not expecting Aaron to go there. Robert felt incredibly guilty, because he hadn’t even thought of that. Though it came as absolutely no surprise to him that it would be Aaron’s first thought. Still there were some rare nights Aaron couldn’t bear to be touched. “No!” Liv said quick enough for there not to be more worry than necessary.

“Liv, if you were it will help to talk about it,” Aaron continued, fighting the awkwardness to keep speaking. Robert moved to Aaron and put a hand on his shoulder, but Aaron shrugged him off.

“Stop it,” Liv said. “I wasn’t, so can we drop it, please?”

“Fine,” Aaron said with a huff. “You want me to yell instead?”

“I thought you would,” Liv said. “Been dreading it for weeks.”

“Weeks?” Robert chipped in. “How long’ve you known?” It couldn’t be that long, Liv was such a skinny thing, surely they’d have noticed.

“About a month.”

“And you didn’t say anything?!” Aaron exploded. More of the kind of reaction both Robert and Liv would have expected. “For God’s sake. This is Josh, I guessing?”

“Yeah,” Liv said.

“I’ll kill him.”

“No, you won’t,” Robert said, exasperated.

“I like him,” Liv said very quietly.

“So you thought you’d screw your life away?!” Aaron shouted. “Does he know? Have you told him that you’re…”

“Pregnant,” Robert supplied, earning a glare from Aaron.

“No,” Liv said. “He knows I’ve been weird, but I didn’t tell him why.”

“Go to bed,” Robert said to Liv quietly. “Do NOT go anywhere and I’ll talk him down.” Liv absented herself remarkably quickly, racing up the stairs, more than happy to leave Aaron in Robert‘s capable hands. 

“What did you do that for?!” Aaron shouted.

“She’s still be pregnant in the morning, do you think anything worse will happen?” Robert said, waving up the stairs. “And you need to calm down, she was in a right state when I found her. She was scared of your reaction.”

Aaron paused. “I scare my little sister, do I? And that’s a better option is it?”

“She knows it’s not what you’d want for her.”

“Of course it’s not!” Aaron shouted. “She’s a child herself. Oh, God, I can’t deal with this.” He was silent as Robert poured them both a whisky. A large one.

“You’re taking this remarkably calmly,” Aaron observed. “Why?”

“Come on,” Robert said. “You know as well as I do that she’s not been her normal self lately. We knew something was up.”

“But…”

“Because it’s not the end of the world, Aaron,” Robert said. “Some kids her age have cancer, that would be bad!”

“Okay,” Aaron said with a very heavy sigh. “Oh God, she’s so young.”

“I know,” Robert said. He pulled Aaron into his arms, curling into him on the sofa. “And I know it’s a bit of a shock. It will be all right.”

“Will it?”

“We always muddle through, don’t we?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, we do.” Robert kissed his forehead and pulled him close.

“I’m going to kill that kid,” Aaron growled, with slightly less heat than the first time.

“No, you’re not,” Robert said.

“Thank you for finding her,” Aaron said, enjoying having his husband close, in spite of the circumstances. “Where was she?”

“Where would you go if you were scared, fifteen and it’s raining?”

“Oh,” Aaron said. “Cricket pavilion.”

“Hmm,” Robert agreed.

“Why didn’t I think about that?” Aaron said.

“You were stressed,” Robert said, giving him some allowance.

“Why are you so calm?” Aaron said again.

“If we really lash out, she could run and we’d have no idea where she’d gone. Then it could be incredibly bad. While pregnancy is bad, it won’t be as bad as her on the run, with nowhere to go.”

“I hate you,” Aaron said, voice filled with warmth.

“You only hate me when I’m right,” Robert whispered into his ear. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a reason for Robert being so calm, which will come out in the following chapters. Thank you for the massive encouragement on chapter one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your encouragement on the first part of this story. Sorry this chapter took longer than I planned, I got tangled in the story a little. Enjoy!

None of them slept well that night. Aaron and Robert would turn and twist every now and then, only dozing lightly. Liv, unsurprisingly was too upset to find any deep sleep.

Robert was making the three of them breakfast when Aaron came downstairs, Liv just behind him. Liv looked pale, anxious, and still a little bit frightened.

“I’m not going to start shouting,” Aaron said to her. “I’m so… upset that this has happened, but I’m not going to shout.” Liv let out a tiny little smile directed at Robert, as Robert passed her her toast. The mood in the kitchen was tentative and silent. No one seemed to want to make the first move.

“Do you want to keep it?” Aaron asked, breaking the silence. Robert glared at his husband, Aaron’s subtlety was non existent.

“I don’t know,” Liv said. “I really haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“Better start,” Aaron said.

“Aaron, leave her alone,” Robert said. “A lecture from you won’t change anything.” He turned to Liv, who looked like she might cry again. “Maybe you should have a conversation with Chas,” Robert suggested. Liv looked terrified about the thought of telling someone else.

“Why?” Aaron asked, frowning at him.

“Because we are out of our depth here,” Robert said honestly. “Chas might at least know some of what she’s going through. She was young when she had you, wasn’t she?”

“This conversation clearly doesn’t include me,” Liv said, trying to sneak away.

“Don’t you dare,” Aaron said.

“I just want to go to school. Have some normal for a change.”

“Fine,” Robert said.

“What?!” Aaron spluttered.

“But you better come straight back here,” Robert warned. “It’s getting boring running after you.”

“Yeah, I will,” she said. “Promise.”

“Oh, before you get changed, can you just let me know this Josh’s surname?” Aaron said, his lightness hiding a genuine curiosity to know. To murder this teenager for manipulating Liv like this. She was only a child.

“Don’t,” Liv said quietly.

“Have you thought about what you want to do?” Robert asked, more calmly than Aaron had just a few minutes ago. Liv shook her head, frowning slightly.

“I can’t. I just… God, it’s such a mess!”

“Come here,” Aaron said, pulling Liv into a tight hug. Her eyes became wet, but she didn’t cry.

“I want to go to school.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “Call if you change your mind.”

“You’re letting me skive?” Liv said.

“What other bad stuff could happen?” Aaron replied, though his voice was light. Liv nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

 

Both Aaron and Robert were silent until Liv left the house, catching the bus for school. Aaron had been thinking about it all night, as had Robert, but they just hadn’t talked about it with each other. It was unspoken that they weren’t going to work today, either of them. Like they could concentrate right now anyway.

“She’s so young,” Aaron said. “Maybe she should have an abortion.”

“No.” Robert’s tone was firm, absolute. As if even considering that wasn’t even an option.

“Robert, if she doesn’t want this baby, you can hardly blame her,” Aaron said reasonably.

“She is not having an abortion,” Robert said loudly.

“She’s just a child herself,” Aaron countered. “If that’s what she wants…”

“No!” Robert shouted. “It can’t happen.”

“I had no idea you were so against abortion,” Aaron said in surprise. He’d rarely seen Robert react like this, and after having dealt with the last twenty four hours so calmly, this felt like a massive surprise to him.

“Aaron, it is _not_ an option.” Robert looked decidedly uncomfortable and something in his face made Aaron realise that this was a lot more personal that he was letting on. 

“Robert?” Aaron pushed. He knew Robert well, could read the upset on his face. Sometimes to their detriment, both of them could see below the surface, able to tell when something serious was going on. Robert looked shifty, much more so than the current Liv situation would give him, so Aaron took a stab in the dark. He’d either be right, or Robert would tell him he was being ridiculous.

“You’ve lost a child.” Robert seemed to hunch in on himself and Aaron knew he’d been correct, feeling devastation on Robert‘s behalf. Robert sat down at the kitchen table and refused to look at him. But Aaron never was one to give up that easily. “Robert, why’ve you never said anything?”

“Because it’s in the past,” Robert said, sitting down at the kitchen table. “It was a long time ago. And I don’t ever talk about it.” Aaron sat opposite him and covered Robert’s hand with his own. Robert snatched his hand back, he didn’t want to be touched right now, no matter how well meaning. “This isn’t about me,” Robert said.

“Maybe it should be,” Aaron said. “Liv’s not going anywhere. Talk to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I have nothing to say,” Robert said eventually into the silence.

“I don’t believe you,” Aaron said. “I’m not going to judge you, but I need to know. And I think, more importantly, you need to tell me.”

“It was a girl,” Robert said eventually, looking at the table. “I had her for three months before she…” Robert closed his eyes and shook his head. “It’s fine.” That didn’t fool either of them for even one second.

“What was her name?” For a moment, Aaron didn’t think he was going to answer him. Until…

“Eva.” Robert cleared his throat uncomfortably. “And she was the most… beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Aaron made a conscious effort to stay silent, hoping that Robert would want to fill it. He didn’t move, though his entire body ached to hold his husband, to give Robert some comfort, anything he could.

“Cot death,” Robert said with a shrug as if it were nothing. Aaron wasn’t fooled, he knew it was a lot more than nothing. “Absolutely no reason for her to go like that, nothing to blame. No logical explanation, it just is. Or was.” Aaron looked at him, feeling completely lost for words. “She had the most gorgeous gummy smile. I still see it. When I let myself think about her, which isn’t very often.”

“Have you ever grieved for her?” Aaron asked very quietly when it became clear that Robert wasn’t going to continue.

“It was years ago,” Robert said.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I can… compartmentalise, I guess,” Robert said. “I deal with stuff by locking it away, hiding it and never thinking about it again. It’s how I cope. Because if I focused on things like this, it would be all I ever think about.”

“Does anyone know about her?”

“No,” Robert said. “Had… Eva survived, I would have told Vic and my family, but… we were hardly in contact at the time. And then so soon she was gone. So no, I haven’t told anyone.”

“Do you have a picture of her?”

“No,” Robert said briefly.

“Robert…”  
“I’m not shutting you out, Aaron,” he said, softer this time. “I genuinely don’t have a picture of her. I only had a few and Chrissie… burnt them.”

“I thought you said no one knew about her?”

“No, she didn’t,” Robert said. “To be entirely fair, she didn’t know exactly what she was burning. Found some photos of me with another woman and just burnt the lot. I never told her exactly what she’d done.” Robert cleared his throat and continued. “She died about two weeks after dad’s funeral,” Robert said. Aaron could see his eyes shiny with the tears he wasn’t crying and ached to hold him, to kiss him and make it better, though he had no power to do that. “I was in… a very bad place. That phone call from Julia, Eva’s mother was awful. She was hysterical and… I didn’t really believe her until I got to the flat and the baby was… well it was obvious she wasn’t here anymore. Eva was so still and I didn’t want to remember her like that.”

"Robert..."

“It was almost like… I was the man, I wasn’t allowed to grieve for her. Or I was, but Julia’s grief, the mothers grief would always be worse than mine. I was _just_ the father." He said it so bitterly that Aaron knew he was still hurting from the loss of his daughter. "I just… I don’t think about it.”

“Maybe you should,” Aaron said. “Did Chrissie really not know?”

“I’ve never spoken about Eva since she died,” Robert said darkly. “No, she didn’t know. But… feeling like I should be totally honest with you, _that_ is why I stayed with her for so long when I wanted you. It wasn’t the money. Or not all about the money, it… she wanted more kids. And I wanted a child so badly. To turn my back on that? It was more than I felt capable of at the time.”

“Robert, I can’t give you that,” Aaron said quietly, feeling his heart sink. “Children. Biology isn’t exactly on our side.” Robert didn’t say anything, just stood up and pulled Aaron to him, holding him very tightly, one hand on the base of his spine, the other tangled in his hair.

“I need you a lot more than anything else in my life, Aaron,” Robert said into his neck. “I realised that around about the time you fell apart in my arms. A little too late, I know, but…”

“I don’t want you to one day wake up and regret that you picked me,” Aaron said, pulling back a little.

“Not a chance,” Robert said. “Aaron, I made my choice. I’ve made it a lot of times over. And as much as you don’t believe this, I’d always chose you.”

“Do you miss her?” Aaron asked, then felt stupid for such an insensitive question.

“I miss… seeing her become her own person, I guess. She’d be at school now. Probably driving me insane.”

“Rob,” Aaron said very quietly. “I don’t ever want you to think you can’t talk about her with me. I’m not going to say I’ll understand everything you’re going through, but I would want you to talk to me.”

“I know,” Robert said, forcing a smile. “I didn’t mean to get into it right now. Just with Liv, it’s all… at the front of my mind.” Aaron kissed him very, very softly, trying to reassure him without words that he would always be here for him. Robert’s palm came to cradle his face gently.

“Thank you,” Robert said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and feedback on the last chapter, I was really concerned and nervous about it!! More Liv in this one, but I hope it's enjoyed all the same.

“Hey.” Chas looked up from her magazine to the doorway, seeing Liv hovering there, much to her surprise. Chas glanced at the clock and saw it was past four, so not cutting school then.

“Aaron know you’re here?” Chas asked, not unfriendly.

“Not exactly,” she said. “I want to talk to you if you’ve got some time?” Liv’s voice was very small and Chas sensed this was different. For one thing, Liv was actually seeking her out.

“Close the door,” Chas said with half a smile. Liv sat opposite her at the kitchen table, eyes downcast, looking shifty. In fact, she reminded Chas of Aaron forcefully.

“Spit it out,” Chas said.

“I’m pregnant.” Chas’s face fell.

“Oh, you stupid girl!” she snapped, shaking her head.

“Yeah, I already know that, thanks,” Liv said sarcastically.

“Does…”

“I’ve told Aaron,” Liv said, correctly guessing her next question. The floored Chas into silence for a few moments.

“Then why’re you here, talking to me?” Chas asked, expecting Aaron’s reaction to be much worse than anything she could say.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said in a very quiet voice. “I don’t know… and it was mentioned to me that you were young when you had Aaron, and I thought you might… I don’t know,” Liv said with a sigh. “Forget it, this is a stupid idea.”

“Olivia,” Chas said forcefully, keeping her sat at the table. “You came here for something, don’t walk out because it gets awkward.”

“I don’t know what to do,” she repeated. “I can’t even think about the word abortion, because it feels wrong, but I can’t even think about actually having this baby either. I’d be rubbish!”

“Liv, calm down. And come here.” Chas gave her a much needed hug. “There aren’t magic words that I can say to help you out.”

“What made you decide to have Aaron?” she asked, pulling away.

“Burying my head in the sand,” Chas said. “I tried to pretend it wasn’t happening to me until it was too late. Not something I’d recommend. Especially because as soon as you have a baby, that‘s it. All of your focus has to be on him or her.”

“But you left him,” Liv said. Chas flinched. “Sorry.”

“Yeah,” she said. “I did. And that will be the biggest mistake of my life, by far,” Chas said. “Had I known, I never would have…”

“No, I’m sorry,” Liv said, realising she’d overstepped the mark.

“I thought… ridiculous as it seems now, but I thought I was doing what was best for him at the time. I never stopped worrying about him.”

“When did you stop worrying?” Liv asked.

“Never,” Chas said.

“But he’s an adult,” Liv said, seemingly shocked. “He’s married and happy, how can you…”

“You never stop worrying about your kids, Liv.”

“Wish my mum felt like that. Not seen her in months, she clearly doesn’t care.”

“Liv,” Chas said gently. “Okay, admittedly you didn’t get lucky in the parents department. But you have Aaron and while Rob isn’t my favourite person, they both look out for you. Clearly they could have done a better job,” she added pointedly, eyes flickering down to her stomach. Liv’s lips twitched into a smile. “I can’t tell you what to do.”

“No,” Liv said. “I know, but… Aaron and Rob don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to say. It’s all a mess!!”

“Life usually is,” Chas said, making Liv roll her eyes.

* * *

 

The atmosphere between the two men felt odd throughout the rest of the day. Not strained, or painful, just different. Robert felt unsure of himself and almost exposed, having revealed more about his past, his personal feelings than he had to anyone in a very long time. Aaron was silently absorbing the things Robert had told him. He had more questions, but knew Robert too well. If he pushed too hard, Robert would lash out, or lock himself down completely and refuse to even talk about it. Neither was something Aaron looked forward to. In the end, Robert brought up that mornings conversation first.

“It didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. To talk about Eva.”

“Is that good?” Aaron asked.

“Maybe. I don’t… I’ve never felt able to talk about her before.” Aaron recognised that Robert was saying he trusted Aaron in a way that he never had before with any of his partners and Aaron smiled briefly at him. “I don’t know, I always thought that… if I showed how much I cared about her still, even though she’s gone, it would somehow mean I care less for you. Which isn’t true.”

“I know that,” Aaron said quietly. “You’re allowed to miss her.”

“It feels stupid,” Robert continued. “I only knew her for such a short time, and she’s been gone years. I shouldn’t feel so…”

“You’re entitled to feel however you want,” Aaron said. “Where is she?” Robert frowned. “I mean, where were you living when she died? Where’s she buried?”

“Er… I was living outside London at the time,” Robert said. “So she’s down south. I don’t visit.”

“When’s her birthday?” Aaron asked softly, trying not to appear that he was either nosey or insensitive, but too curious not to ask. Robert had said she’d died a few weeks after his father, and that she was three months old. Aaron knew Jack had died in February, so he was at least a little curious.

“7th of December,” Robert said without needing to think about it. “Why?”

“Coming up, then.”

“It’s not a day I celebrate,” Robert said acidly.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like the reminder,” Robert said, voice going dark. “Don’t push me on this one, Aaron.”

“Okay, dropped,” Aaron said, holding his hands up. “I won’t mention it again.”

“Thanks,” Robert said, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nudged to hurry up with writing another chapter of this, so here it is! Been a little slower than normal for writing this one, and thank you to those who're still sticking with it!

 

“I hate my life!” Liv exploded, coming home from school and dumping herself at the kitchen table. Normally Aaron would make a comment about over dramatic teenagers, but not with recent events. Her life couldn’t be easy right now.

“What’s happened?” Robert asked, being the more level headed of the two.

“Josh is a git,” Liv moaned.

“Oh,” Aaron said. “You told him that you’re…”

“Pregnant might be the word you’re after,” Liv said bitterly. “The cheeky bastard had the nerve to ask me if it was his! After gaping like a goldfish for about ten minutes.”

“Be fair, Liv,” Robert said reasonably. “It’s not something a guy can know with any certainty.” Aaron and Liv both looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “What?” Robert said.

“Okay, and you don’t think it’s a tiny bit insulting that my _boyfriend_ asked me if I’d been sleeping with someone else?” Liv asked in disbelief.

Robert looked at her, then sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Josh is a spineless idiot. Next?”

Both Aaron and Liv sighed. “It’s going to be all over the school soon,” Liv whispered. “Gabby knows, Josh knows, and I’m starting to show. I can’t… keep it to myself for much longer.”

“Liv, have you decided what you’re going to do?” Aaron asked gently.

“Both options seem… awful,” she said. “I can’t have an abortion, but the thought of actually having this baby…” Robert crouched down so he was level with Liv’s face, making the girl look at him. She was very near to tears.

“Liv, if you have this baby…”

“Robert…” Aaron warned, having a good idea where this conversation was heading, and that Robert’s past would be colouring his view.

“If you do, it will be terrifying, and hard, impossible, but you will also have this tiny thing that you will love more than you think yourself capable of right now. I’m not telling you what to do, but I am telling you that this isn’t the end of the world, okay? Whatever you decide, it will be all right in the end.” Liv blinked, her face turning into a tiny smile. Robert hugged her tightly, and for once, Liv allowed herself to lean into Robert’s chest. When he straightened up, Robert’s knee clicked and Aaron laughed.

“Getting old,” he teased, making Robert lunge for him, tickling him. Aaron fought him off, humour still on his face. But it had broken the tense atmosphere, for which Liv was grateful for.

* * *

 

It was two days later when all hell started to break lose. It was the afternoon, both Robert and Aaron were home earlier than normal by unspoken agreement to be there when Liv came home from school. She helped herself to a bowl of cereal; everyone had noticed that she was eating more than normal when there came a knock on the door. Or nearer a hammering, actually. Bewildered, Robert answered it to find a blond woman, probably pushing forty and looking very angry. Robert could honestly say he’d never seen this woman before in his life.

“May I help you?” Robert asked.

“Are you Liv Flaherty’s brother?”

“No, that’d be me,” Aaron said, coming to stand next to Robert at the open doorway. “What’s the problem?”

“I will not have your tramp of a sister dragging down my son with her,” the woman said, clearly very upset and angry.

“I’m sorry?” Robert said with a quirked eyebrow, knowing that his methods of persuasion here might be more useful than Aaron reverting to his fists. And he could feel Aaron bristling next to him already. “First of all you might want to tell us who you are.” Robert and Aaron were not moving, they weren’t letting this woman into their house if they could help it.

“Josh’s mother,” she said through gritted teeth. “Claire. How can you be so irresponsible?! Letting a young girl run about like that!”

“I think you’ll find it works both ways,” Robert said coldly, disliking this woman more and more as the seconds went by. “Forgot to mention to your son how condoms work, did you?”

“Don’t you pin this on him!” she almost growled at Robert. “That little tart could have been sleeping with any boy she found!”

“Watch it,” Robert warned. “I realise you’re upset, but you’re not going to get very far if you keep insulting her. What do you want?”

“She’s getting rid, right?” Claire said. “I mean, she can’t possibly keep it.”

“Liv will do what she wants to do,” Aaron said, speaking for the first time, forcing a calmness. Robert could tell, because he could feel Aaron’s hand resting on his back for reassurance. Could almost sense the tension coming off of him.

“What?” she said, almost laughing with derision. “She can’t possibly keep it! She’s fifteen! And I promise you she is NOT dragging my son down into her mess. He has a future that does not involve becoming a teenage father!” Seeing that that wasn’t having an impact on either of the men, she carried on. “Come on, what kind of life would this child possibly have? Growing up with the three of you and whatever kind of twisted setup you’ve got going on here?! You must see that can’t happen.” Aaron moved towards her, wanting to hurt her, but Robert held him back.

“Don’t do something stupid,” Robert told Aaron under his breath. At this moment, Liv made herself known, poking her head out from the house. Claire took the moment of opportunity, and spoke directly to Liv.

“Listen here, you little slut…”

“Hold on a minute,” Robert said, interjecting before Aaron could, Liv hiding again in the house. “I think you should leave. This is clearly nothing to do with you until you’ve calmed down.”

“Look, just make her see sense. She’s fifteen, she’s impressionable, she’ll do what you tell her and…”

“Never met Liv, have you?” Robert interrupted. If ever he’d met someone who liked being told what to do less, it would have been himself a decade or more ago. “She’ll do what’s right for her, it’ll just take her a while to figure it out. Now, leave. You’re upsetting my family.” Robert stood firm, watching until the woman got into her car and drove off, only relaxing once she’d gone.

“Thanks,” Liv said tiredly from the sofa, curled up, trying to make herself as small as possible. 

“For what?” Robert asked, a little bewildered.

“Defending me.”

“You’re family,” Robert said. “I’m not going to stand there and let her insult you.”

Liv smiled a little. “I didn’t know she was coming here.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron said, taking the other side of the sofa and smiling at his sister. After a minute, she moved, snuggling into her brother. “It’s as much Josh’s fault as it is yours, she can scream all she likes, it doesn’t change anything.” Liv nodded into Aaron’s chest.

“I did… I’ve been thinking,” Liv said. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, actually.”

“Oh?” Aaron said, sensing this was bigger than she was making out.

“I think I want to keep it,” she said, very quietly. “I think I do. I’ll be rubbish at it, but… I don’t like the other options.”

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked, aware that Robert was watching the pair of them intensely.

“As sure as I’m going to be,” Liv said. “I think so anyway. It’s all going to be messy, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Aaron agreed. “Your life will change,” he warned.

“Mm,” she said. “Well, it’s been a bit boring at the moment hasn’t it?” Aaron smiled slightly, keeping Liv tight in his arms.

* * *

 

“It’s not the same,” Aaron said to Robert later that night. They were both fairly certain Liv was asleep. “If Liv had chosen to have an abortion, it’s not the same thing as losing your daughter. You do know that, don’t you?”

“I know,” Robert said. “I do. But it’s hard to think of someone willingly getting rid of their child when it got taken from me, and I had no say in it. It feels unfair.”

“It is unfair,” Aaron agreed. “But it’s unfair that Eva died, not that Liv’s in this situation. It isn’t the same.”

“I know,” Robert said. “I would have supported her, I wouldn’t have tried to talk her out of it, but… I’m not going to lie, doing that would have been incredibly difficult for me. Obviously.”

“She’ll be okay,” Aaron said, pulling Robert to him in bed. “Liv will be fine. She‘s got a lot of inbuilt babysitters, you know?” Robert laughed lightly against Aaron’s ear.

“I know,” Robert said, voice carrying heavy meaning. It wasn’t what Aaron had meant, but he appreciated it all the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chants Brown and Hahuh20 for commenting on the last chapter, it really keeps me going. It's also made me continue to write this all day today, so I hope you enjoy!

“Well? How did it go?” Robert asked in the waiting room.

“Fine,” Liv said with a scowl. She hadn’t wanted to visit the doctors, to have a check up on her pregnancy, but once she’d decided she was keeping the baby, both Aaron and Robert had talked her into it, which had made her see sense. Eventually. “Didn’t tell me anything I don’t already know, can I go home now?” She spoke in one breath and Robert nodded, putting an arm around her shoulders, leading her to the car park. Liv let him too, which told him how far from normal they were right now.

“Got the date for my three month scan,” Liv reluctantly admitted when the silence in the car became too much. “17th December, right before Christmas. What a great present that is,” she added sarcastically.

“Liv,” Robert said quietly. “It will be all right. You won’t be pregnant forever.”

“I’m not entirely stupid,” she said. “I know I got myself into this situation but… I’m scared.” Liv was so prickly, that for her to even admit this in the first place was a big step. Robert didn’t speak, instead he pulled the car into a layby, before enveloping Liv in a hug.

“You want to know a secret about me?” Robert asked, suddenly struck by an inspiration as they parted. Liv shrugged, as if she didn’t care either way, but he could see the light in her eyes, curious. “I had a daughter once.”

“But…” Liv started, frowning at him.

“She died,” Robert said. “And… I haven’t spoken about her in years.”

“Does…”

“Aaron knows,” Robert said briefly. “But… I didn’t want her in the first place,” he said. “I was young. Or I felt young,” he corrected. “I was older than you are now. And at first, I asked Julia, the mother to get rid of it, of my daughter. Which now makes me feel so ashamed, even though it‘s been years. Her name was Eva.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because you need to know that it’s okay. To be scared, to doubt this is the right thing for you. It’s a big change. But it will be okay in the end, Liv.”

“How did she die?” Liv asked. “Your…”

“She was a baby who went to sleep one day and never woke up,” Robert said, trying and failing to keep the emotion out of his voice. He could feel the tears and he turned away from Liv to impatiently wipe his eyes. He’d not spoken about Eva in years, and now every mention of her had him in tears. “Sorry, this probably isn’t what you want to hear.”

“It’s all right,” she said. “Makes me feel like I’m a little bit less of a mess right now.” Robert let out a weak smile.

“Let’s get you home,” Robert said, turning the car back onto the road.

* * *

 

Robert parked outside their house and they both froze. A teenage boy Robert knew to be Josh was waiting on their doorstep. Aaron had been on a long and lucrative scrap run which was the reason he hadn’t come to the doctors with Liv, but now Robert felt grateful. “Oh,” Liv said. The boy stood up, nearly six foot tall, light brown hair and sharp expressive blue eyes which Robert guessed was part of the attraction in the first place.

“That’s Josh then, is it?” Robert said coldly.

“Er… yes,” Liv said.

“If you don’t want to talk to him, I can drive around for an hour until he gets the hint,” Robert suggested.

“No, better get it over with,” Liv said, opening the car door. “What do you want?” she asked Josh bluntly. Josh eyed up Robert, a little taller, much broader than himself with an angry look on his face and swallowed audibly.

“That your brother?” he asked, still watching Robert warily.

“Brother in law,” Liv said, which made Robert start. He was rarely described as that. “What do you want?”

“Is everything okay?” Josh asked, looking at Liv’s stomach. “You cut out of school early, everyone was whispering about a doctors appointment…”

“I bet they were,” Liv said darkly as Robert unlocked the front door. It really was too cold to be having this conversation outside. They trailed through into the kitchen, all of them relieved to be in the warm.

“Is everything okay?” Josh repeated, looking nervous but determined.

“Do you even care?” Liv asked, clearly upset. “Your mother came around here shouting all sorts. Calling me all the names she could think of, demanding I have an abortion to protect her precious son. Now you think I want to talk to you?”

“Liv, why would I even tell her you were pregnant?” Josh said urgently. “Why would I give myself the permanent headache for the next twenty years if I just thought you were going to have an abortion anyway? I did not tell her that you needed an abortion, Liv.”

“No?”

“No! Like you listen to anything anyone in the world tells you anyway?!” Liv’s lips twitched into a reluctant smile. “She came around her entirely on her own, I know you’re having this baby.”

“And how exactly do you know that?” Liv asked, voice turning bitter again.

“When do you ever take the easy option?” Josh smiled at her slightly, before moving to stroke her hair for a moment.

“So having an abortion would be the easy way, would it?” she asked, still not entirely sure she wanted to talk to him.

“It would be the less… life changing way,” Josh said. “You’re not stupid Liv, I’m not being the bad guy by saying it. You’ve already thought it.”

“Everything went fine,” Liv said, relenting. “At the doctors. Nothing to worry about. Well, other than the usual comments at school. Wish they’d all point and whisper as much about you as they do as me.”

“Liv…”

“No, I know,” Liv said. “I know you’re not like Ollie.”

“And Ollie is…?” Robert asked. Both teenagers turned, having completely forgotten Robert was even in the room.

“A liar,” Liv said briefly. “Got Emily pregnant, then denied he had anything to do with it for a year plus.”

“And that wasn’t a warning for you two that you should use condoms?” Robert said darkly, while making himself a coffee. Neither answered as they both went through to Liv’s bedroom. Robert felt like stopping them but then shook his head. It would be rather like locking the stable door after the horse had bolted.

* * *

 

“Right, I’ve done something that you’re going to be seriously mad at me for, but I hope you can see that I did it because I care, okay?” Aaron was biting his bottom lip after having spoken very quickly, and he was fiddling with his wedding ring too, a sure sign that he was nervous.

“What’ve you done?” Robert asked easily. It couldn’t be that bad, and even if it were, they’d get through it. They’d got through worse after all.

“I dug through your facebook, going back years, and found this Julia.”

“What’ve you done?” Robert asked, his tone completely changing, going dark and almost menacing. “The things I told you were private and important and I don’t want you talking to just anyone about them. Eva is too personal to me, Aaron.”

“Calm down,” Aaron said quietly, holding his hands up. “I wanted… if it was possible to get pictures of Eva for you. Knowing you didn’t have any. And then when I talked to her, I realised I could be overstepping the mark. I would be overstepping and I shouldn’t have spoken to her but it was too late.”

“Aaron,” Robert almost growled. “What are you actually trying to tell me?” Aaron silently passed him an envelope, which Robert opened angrily. He froze as he saw the photograph inside. Eva, in his arms. The only part of him visible in the photo was his hands, wrapped so carefully around his precious daughter. Eva’s blue eyes were just as gorgeous and perfect as he’d remembered, a small covering of wispy blonde hair on her head. He could feel the echo of how the shape of her head had fit perfectly in his palm. She had been so special and he had never loved anything so instantly as when he’d first laid eyes on her.

Robert carefully tucked the photograph back in the envelope and then looked at Aaron, hurt for reasons he couldn’t quite explain, even to himself. “How dare you?” Robert asked, eyes harsh. “How dare you interfere? She’s a part of my life, my past and you just… act like it’s nothing?”

“No,” Aaron said, frowning at him. “I wanted you to have pictures of someone who is so important to you. Yes, I should have talked to you before asking Julia for copies of the photos, but I wasn’t thinking straight. And I wanted you to have them.”

“Them?” Robert asked, forgetting his anger for a moment. “You’ve got more?”

“Not right now,” Aaron said. “She’s making copies and then will send them on.” Robert didn’t speak. Instead he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on. “Robert, don’t walk away from me,” Aaron said. “You’ve got a right to be upset with me but…” Robert didn’t hear any more. He closed the door behind him, needing some fresh air.

* * *

 

Clearly his family lacked originality because Robert’s feet took him straight to the cricket pavilion, where he’d found Liv and this sorry situation had started. Sitting down on the steps outside, he took out the photo and looked at Eva again, with such an intensity he was surprised his eyes didn’t burn through the paper. It had been years since he’d seen her. He hadn’t quite remembered the shape of her nose right. He’d got her eyes though. And the arch of her lips just before she gave a smile that had always made Robert’s heart skip a beat. He hadn’t nearly got used to it before he’d lost the chance to ever see it again.

“Don’t run away from me, Robert.” He looked up to see Aaron who promptly sat next to him. He had no idea how long he’d been sat here, staring at Eva, though it had to be a while. His hands were freezing and his fingers didn’t want to move, though he forced them to, to put the photo away.

“I shouldn’t be angry with you,” Robert admitted. “I know your hearts in the right place, but it’s a sensitive subject for me,” Robert said. “I shouldn’t have been that hurt. But you should have talked to me first,” he added pointedly.

“I know,” Aaron said. “I was trying to help. I don’t always think things through first.”

“Thanks,” Robert said. “It was seeing her out of the blue. It… shook me a bit. You can see it was a shock.”

“I get it,” Aaron said gently. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I know you find it very difficult to talk about her, I was trying to think of something that…” he sighed heavily. Robert leaned across to him and kissed him gently, trying to convey that he did take it in the way it'd been intended, though his first reaction wouldn’t have told him that.

“There’s more pictures coming?”

“She said she’d send the copies. And told you to pick someone who didn’t have tendencies towards arson.” Robert frowned, then remembered Chrissie burning those photos of Eva. 

“Oh.” Aaron smiled slightly at him. “Thanks. I’d never have had the… courage to go begging for photos.”

“I didn’t beg,” Aaron said. “I asked her, like two reasonable adults.”

“Yeah, well, I do scheming and plotting,” Robert said. “Reasonable isn’t a word most people would use to describe me.”

“I know,” Aaron said, smiling at him warmly. He rested his head on Robert’s shoulder, who in turn wrapped his arms around his husband. It was comforting and intimate. Even more so when Robert kissed the top of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Not much happened until the day of Liv’s first scan. She’d become quiet and withdrawn and both Aaron and Robert knew she was nervous. Thankfully it was a morning appointment, so they didn’t have to put up with a moody Liv for longer than necessary.

Josh had (according to Liv) wanted to come too, and they could hardly say no, as he was the baby’s father. Though both Aaron and Robert weren’t too happy with that, they’d be quite happy to never see Josh again, and support Liv on their own.

“Oh, come on,” Liv said. “You’d be furious if he didn’t want anything to do with this, if he didn’t want to come! He can’t bloody win!”

“Liv,” Aaron said with exaggerated patience in the car. “This is just a bad situation all round.”

“A hard situation,” Robert corrected Aaron gently. They were silent until they got to the hospital and both men could tell Liv was nervous and scared, even if she didn’t admit it.  
Josh was already in the waiting room, and he looked more anxious from the appearance of Aaron and Robert which could have been amusing under other circumstances. Liv gravitated towards Josh, leaning her head on his shoulder while they waited to be called for her appointment. Aaron and Robert didn’t say anything, though Robert could see Aaron was just as nervous as Liv, fiddling with his wedding ring. Robert reached for his hand, holding it to stop him from twisting the band around his finger.

“It’s okay,” Robert said quietly, getting a brief nod from Aaron. For probably the only time of the year, the hospital wasn’t running late and they were called quicker than expected, going into the exam room.

“Wow, okay, full house!” the sonographer said cheerily as she came into the room, smiling friendly at Liv. She could only be in her late twenties and that put Liv more at ease, seeing someone much younger than the doctor she’d first seen.

“We’re Liv’s guardians,” Robert said. “And that’s the boy to blame for all this.”

“Robert…” Liv moaned, rolling her eyes as Josh swallowed uncomfortably.

“Okay,” she said, raising her eyebrows as she got the machine set up. “Glad it’s a nice tense atmosphere, that always helps,” she said sarcastically which made Liv laugh. Josh took her hand tightly and the atmosphere had lessened somewhat as they waited.

“Right, this’ll be cold,” she said, applying the gel to Liv’s stomach. Predictably, she gasped at the cold, then watched nervously as the wand pressed against her stomach. Once Liv had lifted her shirt up, both Robert and Aaron wondered how they hadn’t noticed her pregnancy for so long, until she’d told them. Her stomach was so obviously bigger than normal. She’d clearly done a good job at hiding it.

The room became filled with a rapid beating and Robert smiled with relief. “Okay, that’s your baby’s heartbeat,” the woman said. “Looks to be good and healthy.”

“It’s fast,” Liv said. “Should it be that fast?”

“Yes, it’s fine,” she said. “It’ll slow down the further along you get, perfectly normal at the moment.” The woman fell silent again, making everyone in the room worry.

“Is everything okay?” Aaron asked, as everyone else in the room seemed to be quiet, Liv‘s eyes wide and fearful and fixed to the screen, seeing her baby for the first time.

“Seems like it at the moment,” the sonographer said slowly, her concentration on the image in front of her. “Just checking the size.” The woman frowned at the screen which made everyone start to panic.

“What is it?” Liv asked.

“Not a problem,” the sonographer said. “Seems to be as healthy as we could expect at this stage.”

“Then what’s with the look on your face?” Liv said. “Come on!” she added as the woman flicked through Liv’s paperwork.

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine with the baby,” she said, trying to be reassuring. “But there’s a mistake in your paperwork, you’re not three months pregnant. You’re over four. This foetus looks to be the perfect size for about seventeen weeks.”

“What?” Liv said quietly. Josh disentangled his hand from Liv and got up towards the door. “Wait, where’re you going?”

“Clearly nothing to do with me, is it?” he said coldly.

“Josh, wait!”

“You’re a liar,” Josh said. “I don’t want to hear anything you’ve got to say to me.” The door closed behind him and the sonographer winced. Aaron and Robert looked at each other for a moment, neither knowing quite what to say.

“Sorry,” the sonographer said. “I didn’t realise I was putting my foot in it.” Liv sighed.

“Got an explanation?” Aaron asked coldly.

“It’s um… complicated?” Liv tried.

“So, who?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Liv said.

“Liv…”

“It doesn’t matter,” she repeated as she was handed a picture of her baby. She looked at it, almost unable to tear her eyes away from it. Seeing a picture of her baby made it more real than it had been before. And she wasn't in the mood to answer twenty questions either.

“You’ve got some explaining to do,” Aaron said darkly.

“Can we not?” Liv said. “Leave it.”

“Olivia…”

“I slept with Josh once. If I’m an extra month pregnant, then it isn’t his. And that’s all I want to say.”

“Liv…”

“If you make an appointment for a month’s time, we’ll be able to tell the gender then. Something to look forward to,” the sonographer said, clearly uncomfortable and wanting to exit the room as soon as possible.

“Olivia…” Aaron almost growled.

“Leave it,” Robert said. “Can’t you see she’s upset?” Aaron did drop it, but they all knew this would be something that they would return to.

* * *

 

“Talk,” Robert demanded. They were at home, and Liv had been silent for the rest of the day. Aaron hadn’t been able to cope with any more revelations, so he’d gone up to the scrap yard, presumably to take his frustrations out on some metal. Robert hadn’t argued, it would probably do him some good to calm down.

“I didn’t lie,” Liv said. Robert scoffed, he couldn’t help it. “Not exactly,” she said. “I thought it was Josh’s, I didn’t realise…”

“I’m not angry with you,” Robert said.

“Aaron is.”

“Aaron’s upset,” Robert said. “You can’t deny this isn’t what we’d want for you. Or what you wanted for yourself.” Liv shook her head, very near to tears again.

“I wanted it to be Josh’s because I’m in love with him. He’s a good guy and nice to me and… oh, why do things just keep on getting worse!” Liv shook her head. “I thought it was his,” she said. “And I didn’t cheat either, it was… before Josh.”

“Are we going to get a name?” Robert asked. Liv shook her head for the second time.

“Leave it.”

“He’ll have to know at some point,” Robert said.

“I know,” Liv said. “But not right now, okay?”

“Liv…” Robert started slowly. “Was Aaron right? Were you raped?”

“No,” she said instantly. 

“Liv…” Robert started. “I’d understand if you felt like you couldn’t tell Aaron after… everything, but you could talk to me.”

“I wasn’t,” she said. “I just…” She rubbed her hands over her face in agitation. “It was one mistake. That’s going to ruin my life.”

“Come here,” Robert said quietly, pulling her close. She let herself be comforted by him.

“Aaron’s mad.” Robert didn’t deny it. “I hate letting him down.”

“He’ll get over it,” Robert said. “No more surprises?”

“I don’t think so,” Liv said.

“Good.” Liv laughed weakly into his shoulder, neither of them letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this a different way, which is why this chapter took so long, but it didn't turn out like I wanted! Oh well! Thank you for reading, and I hope you like this so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gordon's money comes up in this chapter. I hadn't intended for it to coincide so closely with what we've seen on screen, but it seemed to happen that way. Thank you so much for the encouragement on this one, hope I don't let you down with this instalment.

“Have we done such a shit job?” Aaron asked that night in bed with Robert. Liv hadn’t spoken for the rest of the day, just cried when she wasn’t being silent. “She’s going off, sleeping with two different guys and… are we really that bad at the parenting thing?”

“No,” Robert said calmly. “She was never going to be easy.”

“I feel like we’ve failed,” Aaron said.

“We’ve not failed,” Robert said, curling up against Aaron. “She’ll be fine.”

“Why is she not telling us who it is?” Aaron asked.

“I can think of two reasons,” Robert said. “Firstly, it’s someone we know.”

“Or secondly?”

Robert sighed, but kept his hands on Aaron’s waist, enjoying the warmth of his skin. “It’s someone who’s older than her, which is why she doesn’t want to say.”

“How much older?” Aaron asked after a beat of silence.

“I don’t know, she’s not told me,” Robert said. “I’m making assumptions, I could be wrong.”

“If someone’s been taking advantage of her, I couldn’t bear it.”

“I know,” Robert said. “I honestly think that she knows what she wants, you know what she’s like.”

“Mm, maybe,” Aaron said, unconvinced.

Robert arched his hips against Aaron’s body suggestively. “Hm?” Aaron asked.

“We haven’t… since talking about Eva. And I miss you.”

“Sure?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded. He’d felt too vulnerable and exposed after talking about his daughter, and the situation with Liv that he hadn’t wanted to be the one who initiated sex. But it’d been too long and he needed Aaron. They’d rarely gone this long without any sort of intimacy and he felt sure Aaron was feeling the strain the way he was.

“Yes,” Robert said. “I want you.” Aaron didn’t argue any further, just pulled Robert to him, enjoying the closeness of his husband.

* * *

 

On Saturday morning, when Aaron knew Robert had nowhere to be, he gave Robert the padded envelope that had arrived the day before. He knew exactly what as in there, but he wasn’t going to be the one to open it. They were still in bed, when Aaron picked up the letter in his bedside drawer. He gave it to him in silence. Robert held the envelope, not tearing his eyes away from it, though it wasn’t open.

“How long have you had this?” Robert asked, his voice quiet.

“Since yesterday,” Aaron said. “You had meetings, and I knew you didn’t have the time to give it the attention you wanted.” Aaron said quickly, trying to defend why he waited an extra twenty four hours.

“It’s okay,” Robert said. “I’m not… blaming you.” Robert sighed. “Have you looked at them?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I would never do that to you. I know last time I went over the top, so…”

“Aaron,” Robert said, putting his hand on Aaron’s arm to stop him. “I’m not upset.” 

“Do you want to be alone?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t you dare go anywhere,” Robert said. Aaron smiled at him, relieved that that was his reaction.

Robert turned the envelope over and opened it, hands hesitating for only a moment before taking the small pile of photographs out. Robert’s eyes were hungry, drinking in the sight of his daughter. He flicked through the stack quickly, much quicker than Aaron expected, who was keeping his gaze trained on Robert’s face, rather than the photos. Once he’d gone through them, he started from the beginning going much slower through the images. His hands were shaking slightly, Aaron noticed, but he didn’t comment on it. Robert paused on a photo of him cradling her gently. Eva’s eyes were open, trained on her father.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Robert said quietly.

“Yes,” Aaron said. She was, though he could hardly say anything else under the current circumstances.

“Bet she’d have been smart too.”

“Smart arse, more like,” Aaron said. “Like her father.” Robert let out a brief sound of laughter, which changed to a sob halfway through.

“Can we put one up?” Robert asked tentatively. “Can we frame a picture of her and put it up in the kitchen, or the living room or something?”

“Of course we can,” Aaron said softly. “If it’s something you’d like.”

“I’d like… to see her when I come home from work, or whatever. So yes. It’s been a long time not being able to see her.” Robert put the pictures on his bedside table, then curled into Aaron’s body, feeling very emotional and trying to fight off the tears. Aaron let him, rubbing his hands over his bare back, trying to soothe him. The massive flood of tears Aaron expected never came, instead Robert just breathed heavily, kissing Aaron’s neck as he calmed down.

“Thank you,” Robert whispered. “This means… so much to me.”

“I know,” Aaron said, stroking his hair. “I’m having a shower, then I’ll get breakfast on. You take your time,” he added, nodding towards the images. Robert picked them back up and smiled slightly. He appreciated it so much. He'd carried Eva as a secret he never wanted to tell for so long, to live with people who knew about her was oddly freeing. It felt good.

* * *

 

The next big argument came just before Christmas. The atmosphere was still tense between the three of them, Liv being incredibly tight lipped any time the mention of her baby’s (still nameless) father had come up. Liv had been so relieved to be away from school and the gossip that constantly followed her, that for a blissful twenty four hours, she’d been almost her old self. Happy, snarky, sarcastic, and most importantly smiling. Then she’d woken up, back to being a grump. Aaron and Robert understood, but it was hard living with a hormonal pregnant teenage girl, who was annoying at the best of times.  
It had come to a point when Liv had asked for access to her inheritance. Aaron had asked why, and she’d been cagey. Which of course made both Aaron and Robert even more desperate to know why she wanted the money. 

“I just need it for something,” she said.

“Like what?”

“What does that matter?” she said, scowling. “In two years I can go and blow the whole lot on heroin if I want!”

“That’s not funny, Liv!” Aaron shouted back.

“What do you want it for?” Robert asked, standing between the two siblings, trying to calm them both down.

“I’m getting fat,” Liv muttered, looking down. “I can’t hide my bump for much longer, I need new clothes.” Both men looked at each other., because that hadn’t occurred to either of them. “Did you not notice the buttons pop off my school shirt last week?” Liv said very annoyed. “I need some clothes that actually fit me. And I don’t have the money, so if I could access the trust fund, that would be great.”

“No, it’s fine,” Aaron said. “We’ll buy you some maternity clothes, you won’t go without.”

“Aaron…” Both Liv and Robert said his name at the same time, Robert soft and worried, Liv furious.

“It’s my money, if I want to buy something that fits me, you can’t stop me.”

“I think you’ll find we can, actually,” Aaron snapped. Liv huffed and stormed out of the house, Robert following her very quickly.

“What!” she shouted.

“I’ll talk him round,” Robert said quietly. “Just give him some time, you know that the money is a touchy subject with him.” Liv took a moment to consider it, then nodded.

“Yeah, I know,” she said. “But I’m sick of squeezing into clothes that don’t fit. He’s getting bigger.” Her hands stroked her stomach carefully.

“He?” Robert questioned with a small smile.

“I think it’s a boy,” she said, smiling. “Don’t know why.”

“Any news on the father, or do I have to start guessing…”

“Rob…”

“Tell me it’s not Lachlan,” Robert said. “That’s all. Then I’ll drop it.”

“Really?” Liv said sceptically. “Because I’m sure that subject’s going to come up again.”

“For now,” Robert corrected.

“Lachlan, really?” she asked, screwing her face up. “Give me some credit, I have a bit more taste than that git.” Robert felt something in him relax. That had been a fear of his, and he felt relieved it wasn’t Lachlan. He hadn’t floated that idea past Aaron, sure it would lead to an argument and now there would, thankfully, be no need to.

“I’m going to the café,” she said. “Meeting Gabby. One of the only people who’s still talking to me. Everyone else wants to avoid the pregnant idiot.” Robert nodded and let her go, before returning back to the house.

“I know what you’re going to tell me, the answer’s no,” Aaron said, sitting on the sofa and opening a bottle of beer. “She’s not having the money for her baby, no way. We‘ll make it work with what we‘ve got.”

“Okay, we can cover a few maternity clothes,” Robert said, trying to stay calm. “What about next month, when it’s a cot, or a few months later when she needs a pram, or an endless supply of nappies? I know we’re doing quite well, but we have a mortgage to pay for. As well as all our bills, and the money’s just sitting there. And it‘s hers anyway.”

“I can’t,” Aaron said. “I’m the signature on the account, not you, and I can’t take his money to spend it on my niece or nephew. We’ll manage, you know we will.”

“Yeah, we could manage,” Robert admitted. “But I like the idea that we can treat ourselves to a few bottles of wine whenever we want. Or go out for a drink, spend our money on a nice meal. If we’re constantly providing for Liv’s baby, we won’t have much to spare once the bills are paid. We’d be scrimping and saving for every little thing. It’s her money. And it‘s her baby, so it’s not really much to consider. Is it?”

“Let me think about it,” Aaron said. Recognising that was probably the best he was going to get right now, Robert kissed him lightly before going to the kitchen to get a drink himself.

* * *

 

Liv came back within the hour, looking tentative and very cold, her nose red from the bitter air outside. “Can I talk to you?” she asked. Aaron nodded, budging up on the sofa. “This isn’t going to go away,” Liv said. “No matter how much I might want it to at times.”

“I know.”

“Aaron, if you’re always going to view it is dads money, then what was the point of me even having it?” Liv asked. Aaron seemed to have nothing to say, so she continued. “If things had gone according to plan…. What if I’d bought a house or a flat with the money when I turned eighteen? Would you refuse to visit me because it’s “his” money? Would you always make me feel guilty that I’m profiting off of him? Or if I used it to pay for Uni, would I always get that thrown in my face? How I got an education by buying it with money that was from a useless human being?” Aaron could see her point. “At a certain point, it has to become _my_ money. Because otherwise, what’s the point? And I can’t actually think of something I’d prefer to spend it on than my… baby.” There was just a pause before the word, but Aaron caught it. She was still so young. Aaron wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Liv let herself nuzzle into her big brother, one hand on her growing bump.

“You’re right,” he said. “I just find it difficult. The money feels wrong to me, I couldn’t imagine spending it. But you’re right. It’s yours. And you should have it. Just don’t waste it, okay?”

“I won’t,” she said. “It’s all stuff I need anyway.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, pulling her close. “After Christmas though, eh? Get some bargains in the sales.”

“Like hell are you going to come shopping with me,” Liv said, smiling at the thought. Aaron screwed his face up at the idea and she laughed easily.


	10. Chapter 10

 

It was a quiet Christmas for all of them. None of them wanted more arguments, Liv was too exhausted, her pregnancy tiring her immensely, while Aaron and Robert didn’t want to get into another pointless fight.

One day in the interim between Christmas and New Year, Liv sat on the sofa. She’d been shopping for her maternity clothes and was much happier and more comfortable with her expanding stomach. Liv wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes going distant. Robert noticed and he muted the television, waiting for her to say something.

“Liv?” he asked. She just shook her head, which wasn’t that reassuring. “Do you need to go to the hospital?” She shook her head again.

“I think… he’s kicking,” she said slowly. “I can feel a flutter or something, it’s weird.” Robert smiled at her, moving closer.

“Can I?” he asked. She nodded, and Robert put his palm to her bump.

“Can you feel that?” she asked. The truth was, Robert couldn’t. It was too early for anyone but Liv to feel it, but he lied.

“Yeah,” he said. “Sort of.” She laughed and curled into Robert happily as the movement of her baby subsided. Aaron came home at that moment, smiling at the pair of them, his family. He kissed Robert briefly before nodding at the door.

“Going to take a look at your car engine,” Aaron told him. “Try and fix it.”

“What, and deprive Cain of robbing me blind at the garage?” Robert quipped.

“Hey, you’re family,” Aaron said.

“God help me,” Robert grumbled. Aaron just scowled at him before leaving the house. They could hear him fiddling with the car out on the drive.

“Liv, who’s the father?” Robert asked bluntly. Liv chewed her bottom lip, considering. That movement always reminded him of Aaron, always would do. She let out a heavy sigh, as if debating what to say.

“Luke.”

“And Luke is…”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, trying to get up. She wasn’t as quick as before, the weight of her bump making her slow enough for Robert to grab her arm and stop her.

“Liv,” Robert said. “There is a reason you’ve been keeping it quiet. Now tell me why.”

“Rob…”

“I could guess,” Robert said. “I don’t know who this Luke is, which makes me think… How old is he?”

“Robert…” she said, eyes watering. 

“I’m not going to kick off,” Robert said. “How old?”

“Aaron will kick off, I know he will.”

“Hiding it isn’t going to help,” Robert said.

“He’s eighteen,” she said, making Robert deeply uneasy and uncomfortable. “Wants nothing to do with me. Said I should pin it on Josh and it’s my fault for not being careful.”

“Did he…”

“For the last time, no,” she said, interrupting him, exasperated.

“Does this Luke have a last name?” Robert asked neutrally. Liv wasn’t fooled. She knew with a last name both Robert and Aaron would most likely hunt him down and kill him.

“Please, Rob,” she said. “Please let me forget about him. He isn’t interested, he doesn’t want to have anything to do with my baby.”

“Liv, does he know you’re pregnant?” She nodded and he looked at her. She wasn’t lying, he could tell. “Why did you do it?” Robert asked. “I mean, I understood Josh, he was your boyfriend, but…”

“Because it was fun,” she said very tentatively, slowly smiling. “He didn’t… take advantage of me, I wanted it. At the time,” she added, looking down at her stomach. “Why do you care so much about me? Why are you taking this so well?!” Robert kissed the top of her head in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“You’re family,” Robert said, making Liv smile. “You’re my sister in law, and that little one is my nephew or niece. So I’ve got to take care of you, haven’t I?” Liv smiled at him, feeling incredibly comforted.

* * *

 

Wise or not, Robert told Aaron what Liv had said when they were getting into bed on New years eve. Or, New years day more accurately. Robert had thought that he might be a bit more relaxed after a few drinks at the pub, but apparently he’d been wrong.

“Eighteen?!!” Aaron exploded when they were alone. “That’s… she’s only fifteen and she thinks that’s fine, does she?”

“Calm down,”

“Since when does telling me to “calm down” actually help?” Aaron snapped. 

“Okay then, throw a fit and shout a bit,” Robert said. “I’m sure that’ll make everything better.” Robert almost threw himself into bed, wrapping himself up with the duvet. It was cold, even with the heating on.

“Maybe we should… send her back to Sandra,” Aaron said. Robert looked absolutely horrified. “I don’t want to,” Aaron added. “But we’re clearly rubbish at this.”

“No,” Robert said firmly. “She screwed up, she knows she did. And speaking from experience, sending wayward teenagers away when they’ve really messed up, doesn’t work.”

“Robert…”

“Say we did that anyway, what would it achieve? Apart from the fact we’d never see our niece or nephew ever again.” Aaron smiled, and Robert hadn’t quite followed his thinking. “What?”

“You said _our_ niece,” Aaron said softly, still smiling as he got into bed next to Robert.

“Or nephew,” Robert added fairly. “You know I see her as my little sister too.” Robert put his hands on Aaron’s hips, pulling his body close.

“Jesus, your fingers are cold,” Aaron said, but not moving away from him.

“Warm me up, then,” Robert countered. Aaron grinned, before planting kisses on his neck gently.

“What happened to you?” Aaron asked.

“Mm?”

“When your dad kicked you out,” Aaron said. “You never talk about it.” Robert froze, but he didn’t move away from Aaron, wanting to stay close.

“Because life got very hard for me,” Robert said. “It’s not a part of my life I like to remember. Even talking about… Eva is new to me. And I can do it now, without it hurting quite so much. I’m not saying you’ll never know, but I have to be ready to say some of it. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but it’s so painful to go into some of it, that I like to forget.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, sensing not to push it. “I love you.” Robert smiled into Aaron’s skin, not replying. He didn’t need to.

* * *

In her bedroom, Liv had spent New Years alone. She hadn’t been in the celebratory mood, and being alone had felt better than being with other people. Or almost alone. She stroked her stomach, feeling the definite presence of her baby. She never felt alone these days, could feel the purposeful weight of another human being inside her.

When the clock hit midnight, summoning in a brand new year, Liv watched the fireworks over London on the telly. By the time they’d finished, a message was waiting for her on her phone. _Happy New year, x_. It was from Josh. She wished this baby was his, it would have made life so much easier. She’d not spoken to him since he’d stormed out of her scan appointment, not that she could blame him. But she missed Josh, a lot. She read the message several times, and though she knew it was stupid, she sent a message back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is slowly coming to an end now, thank you for all the support so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Josh leant against what he recognised as Robert’s car. He hadn’t dared even attempt to go into the hospital, afraid of what Liv’s formidable brothers would say to him. Let alone what they’d do, that Aaron looked pretty handy with his fists. Getting on the wrong side of him didn’t seem sensible. So he waited. He knew Liv’s appointment was at four, they’d been texting each other quite a bit since New Year, seemingly unable to stop themselves. But she was taking her time. It was January, so it was already almost completely dark, but still he didn’t move. He knew this was Robert’s car.

“What’re you doing here?” Josh looked up and saw Liv, almost flanked by Robert and Aaron.

“You said you had an appointment,” Josh replied. “I wanted to see you.”

“Shall we go…” Robert said, glancing at Aaron, who seemed very immovable. “Come on, what else could happen to her?” Aaron very reluctantly got into the car, slamming the door harder than necessary. “You okay?” Robert asked Liv, who nodded briefly.

“Why’re you here?” Liv asked again, once both men were in the car.

“I came to see you,” Josh said.

“Have you got a death wish?” Liv asked, nodding at the car. “They don’t like you.”

“I needed to know you were okay,” Josh said quietly. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” she said screwing her nose up. “It’s fine.”

“Well… good,” Josh said. “Sorry, I don’t know why I came here.”

“But you did,” she said. Josh had nothing to say, but he wasn’t walking away either. “It’s a girl,” she said, smiling, a hand covering her bump. “Found out today.”

“Good,” Josh said, looking at her stomach, at a loss of anything else to say. “You’re getting big.”

“You mean fat,” Liv said.

“Your words, not mine.” Liv laughed, a nice easy sound that he’d missed. “I’m sorry, I think this is too hard.”

“I know,” Liv said sadly. “Can we be friends, though? I miss you.”

“Yeah,” Josh said, forcing a smile. “I think friends would be good.”

“Do you want a lift somewhere?” Liv asked, nodding to the car.

“No, I’ll make my own way home,” Josh said. “Take care of yourself, Liv.” Josh kissed the top of her head, then walked off. Liv sighed and got in the car.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked as she got into the car. Liv nodded with a smile. “A girl, then?” Aaron continued, trying to lighten the mood as he turned the engine on and left the hospital car park.

“Mm,” she said. “Guess I’ve got to come up with some names now.”

“Just, do me a favour,” Aaron said. “Make it something I can spell.” Liv laughed easily. Somehow, somewhere along the line it had become easier to think of her baby with positivity. Not like it was some big black deadline that she’d never move past.

* * *

 

Time passed. Liv, Aaron and Robert became a stronger family unit than any of them had ever thought possible. Perhaps this baby was a blessing in disguise. Sure, none of them had been thrilled about the possibility of a baby in the first place, but now… things seemed different. Liv was going to school regularly, having gotten over the gossip. Kids had moved on to talking about other things.

Liv had got her due date, 12th May, which both Robert and Aaron had pointed out meant she’d be recovered in plenty of time to take her exams. They’d expected arguments from Liv, saying other things were more important, but she hadn’t. It seemed she’d hated school until she couldn’t go any more. Until one day in April when Liv had started to dig her heels in once more.

“No, I’m not going to school,” Liv said.

“Liv, I don’t have the energy to have this fight with you,” Robert said.

“Wow, you’re a miserable git when Aaron’s not here,” Liv said. Robert didn’t deny it, he didn’t like being separated from Aaron. It was an overnight scrap run, which had been too lucrative to turn down. But Robert did miss him, their bed was empty without him in it.

“You’re going to school.”

“No thanks,” Liv said. “I feel too fat, too hungry and too tired to even focus on it.”

“You know what, fine,” Robert said, exasperated. “I can’t argue with you when you’re like this.”

“Then stop trying,” Liv said, making Robert laugh, he couldn’t help himself. Robert was saved from a reply by his phone ringing. He raced to answer it, knowing it would be Aaron.

“Wow, you don’t have to act that desperate,” Liv said as Robert answered it.

“Shut it, you.”

“Going well?” Aaron’s amused voice said, having heard that last exchange.

“I miss you,” Robert said without hesitation, hearing his husbands voice wash over him. “Where are you?”

“Er… About fifty miles to go until I hit Leeds,” Aaron said. “Then it won’t be long until I’m home with you.”

“How long have you been driving?” Robert asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Aaron said.

“Aaron…”

“I don’t sleep well when you’re not with me,” Aaron admitted. “I figured I might as well get a head start on the road.”

“You’re not on the phone while driving, are you?” Robert asked with concern.

“No, pulled into a layby,” Aaron said.

“Oh, come on,” Robert said, making Aaron laugh easily. “You can’t tell me things like that when you’re miles away from me, it’s not fair.”

“What, you’ve got a thing for road sides?” Aaron asked with fake innocence.

“No, I’ve got a thing for you,” Robert said. “It’s been a while since we took advantage of the back seat of a car.”

“Excuse me, just cutting my ears off,” Liv said.

“Why isn’t she at school?” Aaron asked.

“Said she’s too fat.”

“Oi!” Liv shouted as she left the kitchen.

“Well you did!” Robert said.

“I miss you too,” Aaron said, feeling an ache for his home, for his family that he probably shouldn’t be feeling after just one day. “I’ll be home by lunchtime.”

“Love you,” Robert said very quietly.

“Love you too.” Robert disconnected the call, feeling more at peace. Until Liv came back five minutes later, pale faced and fearful.

“Rob?”

“What is it?”

“I’m bleeding.”


	12. Chapter 12

Robert had never driven so fast in his life. This was one of the times he hated living in a country village, because it took a while for an ambulance to get there. And at the moment, it didn’t look too bad, it wasn’t a lot of blood so he‘d made a quick decision to drive her to the hospital. Liv was completely silent in the car, both hands curled around her bump in fear.

“She just kicked,” Liv said quietly as they took the turning to the hospital.

“Good,” Robert said briefly.

“Aaron…?”

“I’ll call him when you’re being seen by a doctor,” Robert said.

“Rob, I’m… scared,” she said.

“It’ll be all right,” Robert said.

“It wasn’t all right for you,” Liv said, then regretted it from the look of horror on Robert’s face. “Sorry, that wasn’t fair. Ah!” Liv cried out in pain as Robert parked the car, ignoring the fact he was parked across two spaces. He took her into the hospital and within five minutes she was lying on an exam table, three medical professionals examining her, Robert waiting outside. Apparently, they took a heavily pregnant woman bleeding very seriously. Robert could feel the fear and worry starting to take him under. If she lost the baby… God, he didn’t know how he’d cope. Let alone Liv. It would be dreadful, and he was sure Aaron would find some twisted way to blame himself.

“You can’t panic,” Robert told himself. He’d need to keep it together for Liv, whatever happens.

The door opened next to him. “Mr Sugden, if you’d like to…” the doctor didn’t finish his sentence, Robert going back into the room, taking a seat next to Liv and taking her hand before anyone else could say a word.

“So, what’s going on?” Robert asked, gripping Liv‘s hand tightly.

“We have to get Olivia into surgery,” the doctor said. “The bleeding’s getting heavier, and if we don’t do anything, she will lose the baby.”

“No. It’s too early,” Liv said, her free hand still clutched to her stomach, her eyes fearful. “She’s not due for another three weeks.”

“If we don’t, you’re going to bleed out,” the doctor said. “I’m sorry, there’s no choice.”

“Is she really going to be born today?” Liv asked. The doctor nodded in what he clearly thought was a kindly meant gesture. Even so, it seemed to terrify Liv.

“Your baby’s coming, whether you like it or not.”

“Aaron…” Liv said quietly.

“He will be here when you wake up,” Robert said. “I promise.”

“What if…”

“Liv,” Robert said calmly. “We all know how stubborn you can be, just hold onto that, okay?” she nodded, then groaned in pain.

“We can’t wait,” the doctor said. “We need to take you now.”

“Rob…”

“You take care of your little one, I’ll take care of your brother,” Robert said firmly. Liv let out a tiny smile and nodded.

“Robert, I’m so glad you married my brother.”

“Mm,” Robert said. “Couldn’t resist his many attractions, in spite of the fact of his really annoying little sister.” Liv laughed again, and then she was gone, the doctors wheeling her out of the room to surgery. Robert tried and failed to keep the panic away. If anything happened to Liv, Aaron would never forgive him. And he wouldn’t forgive himself either, despite the fact there was nothing he could have done to change it.

* * *

 

Robert hated this waiting. Waiting for Aaron, waiting for Liv, waiting for news of anything at all. Aaron came in, much sooner than he’d expected, eyes wild. He must have broken every speed limit going to get here this quickly. “Hi,” Robert said, closing the distance and wrapping his arms tightly around Aaron. Aaron let him for a few seconds before pulling away.

“W… w… where is she?” Aaron looked completely lost, his eyes scanning the hospital for any signs of his little sister.

“Still in theatre.”

“And… the baby?”

“They’re delivering her at the moment. I’m waiting on news, they’ve not told me anything else.” Aaron looked at Robert and could see the shadows under his eyes, the tension in his face, all telling to the strain he was under. How much this was scaring Robert.

“This isn’t the same,” Aaron said, taking Robert’s hands in his. “It’s not the same as your little girl.”

“It could be though,” Robert said. “Sorry.”

“It won’t be,” Aaron said firmly, unable to think of any other outcome. “What actually happened?”

“Liv came out of the bathroom,” Robert said. “Told me she was bleeding and I rushed her here. That’s it. You know the same as me.”

“Right,” Aaron said. They sat down, settling into silence. After a minute or so, Aaron kissed him, which surprised Robert. Aaron didn’t do public displays of affection.

“She’ll be all right,” Robert said. “Don’t worry.”

* * *

“Olivia Flaherty?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Is she all right?”

“If you’d come with me.” Aaron and Robert looked at each other, but did follow the doctor into a private room.

“Just tell us.”

“Your sister has haemorrhaged quite badly. It’s going to be a longer surgery than we first thought.”

“But she’s going to be all right?” Aaron said.

“We’re hopeful.”

“Hopeful?” Robert questioned. “That doesn’t sound great!”

“It’s a complicated operation, but we’ll keep you fully informed.”

“The baby?” Robert asked.

“Perfectly fine,” the doctor said, smiling widely, relieved at giving them some good news.

“You sure?”

“Mm, apparently screaming the nursery down right about now,” the doctor said, smiling. “I have to get back, but if you’d like, a nurse can take you to see your niece.”

“Thank you,” Robert said, Aaron seemingly lost for words. They were left alone for a few moments, Robert drawing Aaron in for a tight hug. “She’ll be fine,” Robert said. “You know she will.”

“I can’t bear this,” Aaron said. “Her on an operating table, not knowing if…”

“Hey, there is no if,” Robert said, trying to reassure him, holding his face gently. “Let’s go and see your niece. Uncle.” Aaron smiled slightly at that last, rolling his eyes. He impatiently wiped his eyes and then they followed the nurse to see the new addition to the family.

* * *

 

Robert suddenly felt a thrill of nervousness as they walked into the room, half the cots full of newborn babies. He had not held a newborn since his own daughter, and he wasn’t quite sure what he would feel. To see an innocent new life once more. The nurse led them to their niece and Aaron beamed. That was the only way Robert could describe it, his entire face split into the most gorgeous smile that under any other circumstances would have Robert kissing him deeply. The baby had her blue eyes wide open and seemed to be studying Aaron intently.

“You can pick her up if you’d like,” the nurse said. Aaron did, taking the small sure weight of her in his arms. Aaron acted like he’d been doing this all his life, so sure with a newborn as they sat down, all eyes on their niece. She had a mass of dark hair, eyes still on Aaron.

“She likes you,” Robert said. “Uncle Aaron.” Aaron smiled, both of them unable to think of Liv at the moment. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, she is,” Aaron said. “Liv didn’t tell me if she’d decided on a name. Has she told you?”

“No,” Robert said. “Why would she?”

“I’m not stupid, Robert,” Aaron said. “I know you’ve been getting close to her lately. Closer than me.”

“Aaron…”

“I’m not criticising,” Aaron said, cutting off the argument before it could even start. “I’ve just noticed you’ve been getting close.”

“I like that she talks to me now,” Robert admitted. “Can I…?”

Aaron nodded, handing the baby over to Robert who took her carefully. She made a squawk and both men smiled at her. “Do you want kids?” The surprise was that the question came from Aaron. Robert considered it carefully, not how he felt, he knew how he felt. It was more how to word it.

“I do,” Robert said slowly, looking at the baby‘s precious face. “Or one child at least. At some point, not now.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, making Robert‘s eyes snap to his husband.

“Okay as in you wanted to know, or okay as in you want children too?” Robert asked. Trying to pretend his answer didn’t matter.

“Okay, as in… it’s a subject we’ll get back to,” Aaron said slowly.

“Not yet,” Robert said.

“No,” Aaron agreed. “Not yet. But sometime, maybe.” Robert shifted the baby in his arms, still looking at her. “Liv will be fine," Aaron said. As if by saying it, it would make it true.

“Yes,” Robert agreed. “Liv will be fine.”


	13. Chapter 13

“No, just tell us once more, in English,” Aaron said, having been too tired to sift through the confusing medical jargon.

“She’s unconscious, and we have to wait,” the doctor said, not unkindly. “It could be a few hours, it could be a few days.”

“But she is going to wake up?” Robert said.

“I don’t do medical certainties,” the doctor said. “But she’s out of immediate danger.”

“Thank you,” Robert said, having taken Aaron into his arms. He’d started sobbing into Robert’s chest, behaviour so unlike Aaron that it scared him. “Hey, she’ll be fine.”

“I was thinking all sorts,” Aaron said. “I just…”

“Lets go and see her,” Robert said calmly.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, wiping his eyes again. “God, I’m such a mess!”

“You’re allowed,” Robert said. “Come on.”

* * *

Once Liv had got out of theatre, they took it in turns, between sitting with Liv, and holding the baby in the nursery. Mostly Aaron was with Liv, and Robert was with the as yet nameless baby. He had completely fallen in love with this new addition to their family, she was so gorgeous. Technically she could be discharged, but the doctors were happy enough to keep her here until Liv was out of the woods. She was a smidge underweight, but nothing to worry about. Once Robert swapped with Aaron yet again, he made a beeline for the crib and picked up his fussing niece.

“Hey beautiful,” Robert said, grinning at her as he sat down. She didn’t look like Eva at all, but he felt the same rush of affection and protectiveness he had all those years ago. Family, that was the important thing.

“You look like an adoring father.” Robert looked up to see an unfamiliar nurse there.

“Oh, no,” Robert said. “She’s not my daughter, she’s my niece.” He hadn’t even thought about the description he’d given. While not necessarily true by blood, it was true for him. Liv would always be his family, and now this little one would be too.

“Lucky to have such a doting uncle,” the nurse said. “What’s her name?”

“Doesn’t have one yet,” Robert said. “Her mother’s… in a bit of a bad way. Not conscious yet.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Robert just shrugged. There was no point getting into it. Liv would wake up when she was ready. He’d spent far too much time in this hospital, waiting for members of that damn family to wake up. He knew enough to know that Liv would come around when she was good and ready.

* * *

 

 

Liv awoke slowly and groggily, without opening her eyes. Focusing on her body, she had one thought, crystal clear. She was no longer pregnant. The despair started to creep up her and she managed to speak.

“Where is she?”

“Liv?” She recognised that voice. Her brother.

“The baby,” she whispered.

“Liv, open your eyes,” Aaron said. “It’s fine, everything’s okay.”

“What happened?”

“Okay, you started bleeding. Then you started haemorrhaging. They took you in for emergency surgery and you had a caesarean. Then they managed to stop the bleeding. And we‘ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

“I need to see my baby, she can’t be on her own,” Liv said desperately.

“She’s not on her own,” Aaron said, shaking his head slightly. “Robert’s with her.”

“Yeah?”

“I have never seen Robert so totally smitten,” Aaron said, smiling slightly. “He’s in love with his niece.”

“I need to see her.”

Aaron nodded. “I’ll get the doctors to bring her here.”

“She’s really okay?” Liv asked, eyes fearful.

“She’s really fine,” Aaron said smiling. “You were the one we were worried about.”

“I feel like I’ve been run over.”

“We’ll arrange that for our next hospital stay,” Aaron said sarcastically. Liv let out a laugh and then they were interrupted by a doctor checking on her. Who then wanted to do some extra checks now that she was awake.

“I’ll get your girl,” Aaron said, leaving the room. “You start thinking of names.” Liv rolled her eyes before Aaron left. Aaron hurried through to the nursery, the route incredibly familiar to him after being trapped in this hospital for the past two days. Robert was still cradling his niece when Aaron came in, breathless from hurrying there.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked. “Is it Liv?”

“She’s awake,” Aaron said with clear relief. Robert smiled.

“So… you want me to give her up,” Robert said without heat, nodding to the baby in his arms.

“Liv wants to see her.”

“Of course she does,” Robert said, still smiling at the baby. “Time to meet your mum?”

* * *

 

Robert came in to Liv‘s hospital room, smiling widely, a tiny bundle in his arms. “Is that her?” Liv asked, wide eyes, looking at Aaron for confirmation.

“No, I thought I’d steal someone else’s,” Robert said sarcastically, walking over to the bed. Liv couldn’t take her eyes off of the collection of blankets, eyes searching for her child’s face. Robert gave her over and Liv took her tentatively. Almost like she was afraid of breaking her.

“God, she’s so tiny,” Liv said. “I thought… She felt much bigger when I was pregnant.”

Neither man spoke, watching as Liv had her eyes glued to her daughters face. “Oh, she’s so perfect.”

“I’ll remind you of that when she’s keeping you up at night,” Aaron said, making Liv grin, still looking at her gorgeous baby.

“Do we have a name yet?” Aaron asked gently.

“I do have one,” Liv said. “But I wanted to talk to you first, actually.” She looked at Robert for a moment before returning her attention to her newborn.

“Oh?”

“I thought… if you don’t like it, it’s fine, but I thought her middle name could be Eva.” Aaron had his eyes on Robert when she spoke.

“Liv, I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Aaron said quickly, keeping his eyes on Robert. Aaron could see the surprise, shock and brief hurt there.

“No,” Robert said. “If that’s what she wants.”

“Robert…” Aaron started.

“It was just an idea,” Liv said, shrugging. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t like it.”

“I’d love it,” Robert said, feeling like he was about to start crying. He didn’t want to, not in front of Liv. “But Liv, don’t feel like you have to do that for me.”

“You’re family,” Liv said. “We all know it. Plus… I like the name.”

“Just… I need a minute,” Robert said, almost racing for the door. He needed fresh air, to escape the atmosphere heavy with expectation. He knew he wouldn’t be alone for long, knew Aaron would follow him. Robert leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

“Robert, I’ve told her it’s a bad idea,” Aaron said, a couple of minutes later. Robert opened his eyes and frowned.

“No, it’s fine,” Robert said.

“It’s clearly not,” Aaron said. “I didn’t know she was going to suggest that.”

“Aaron, I like the idea.”

“I hate it when you lie to me,” Aaron said.

“I’m not lying!” Robert snapped. Aaron waited and Robert sighed before continuing. “I’ve felt like the outsider for so long. I tried so hard to fit in, to try and get the family I’d never really had but always wanted. The family who would be different than my dad. Accept me for who I am, not who I’m trying to be all the time. And…” Robert took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “It feels… almost strange. That I’m in a family that I didn’t have to scheme and plot over. I’ve never in my life felt as wanted and like I belong than I do when I’m with you, and your family. Aaron, that is a feeling I can’t get used to.”

“I’ve had some of that as well,” Aaron said quietly.

“Look, I know your childhood was… awful. Worse than I can imagine and I’m not trying to compare us, but… for most of your adult life, even your teenage life, you had a family that you knew would do anything for you. The Dingles would have died for you, you know it’s true. Whereas, for me, most of my family wouldn’t spit if I was on fire. Especially until a couple of years ago. Having that, having _this_ is very new to me.”

Aaron could see Robert’s eyes shining with tears he was trying to stop from crying. “To know that I have… effected Liv so much that she’d want to name her daughter after someone I miss, who was so important to me… That I matter enough to Liv for her to even consider it in the first place. Yes, that does make me emotional, but that’s not actually a bad thing, Aaron.”

Aaron had absolutely nothing to say to that, instead put his hands on Robert’s waist and kissed him gently, trying to be reassuring. “You didn’t have to run out on her,” Robert added.

“She can’t stop looking at her daughter anyway,” Aaron said with a smile. “She’ll barely notice I’m gone.”

“Has she picked a first name?” Robert asked, wanting to change the subject very slightly.

“Mm,” Aaron nodded. “Grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the enthusiasm and encouragement on this one, it means so much to me. Hope you're still enjoying this now we're on the homeward straight! (Also, if you read in the first ten minutes of me uploading it, the first section of this chapter will have changed, I missed a bit out!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting of this chapter, I've had a really bad couple of days. Anyway, hope you enjoy it now it's finally here. Thank you for all the support on this story, it means so much to me!

Liv still felt a little delicate, but she was discharged along with Grace the next day. She was told not to push it, which would be easier said than done with a newborn.

“Unbelievable,” Robert said. “I race to hospital with my sister, who’s bleeding while in early labour, and I get a ticket on my car for my trouble?!”

“Robert calm down,” Aaron said.

“I hate to say this, but,” Liv said, picking up the ticket on the windscreen. Robert almost spluttered. There was a second one underneath it.

“They’ve given me two bloody parking tickets!! It’s a hospital, no one’s here for kicks!”

“Calm down,” Aaron repeated. “Is that really the most important thing to think about right now? Lets get Liv and Grace home.” Robert knew he was right, but that didn’t mean he was about to let it go. He’d be straight on the phone when he got home, complaining about insensitivity.

“Well, you were across two spaces,” Liv said fairly.

“I was a bit more concerned with getting you seen by a doctor,” Robert said, not appreciating the good natured teasing one little bit.

“Yeah right,” Liv said. “More that you were trying to avoid getting blood on your precious car.”

“Why do you think I grabbed about six towels before we left the house?” Robert quipped, ruffling Liv’s hair. Liv pushed him off, then took Grace out of her carrier slash car seat, then looked at the car with anxiousness.

“I have no idea how to fix the car seat,” she said, worrying her bottom lip.

“Don’t worry,” Aaron said, opening the door and fiddling with the baby carrier, which adjusted to fit in the car. “They design these things so no one without an engineering degree can fit them.”

“Give him ten minutes before he caves and reads the instruction manual,” Robert advised, making Aaron glare at him.

“Should we have waited in the hospital?” Liv asked, cuddling her daughter. “At least it’s warm there.” Robert tried not to laugh, and failed.

“For that, I’m driving,” Aaron said.

“It’s my car,” Robert said indignantly.

“Stop taking the piss then,” Aaron said. “There,” he added. “Fixed.” Liv carefully put Grace back into her car seat, then sat next to her, looking anxious.

“You will drive carefully won’t you?” she said, clearly worried.

“Of course I will,” Aaron said, reaching into Roberts pocket and grabbing his keys.

“I didn’t agree that you could drive my car,” Robert said, though he hadn't stopped Aaron.

“I’ll make it worth your while later,” Aaron teased. Robert put up no further argument even as Liv grimaced. There were some things she didn't need to know.

* * *

 

Liv didn’t speak through the entire car journey, even when Grace put up a bit of a fuss when the engine started. Liv seemed almost grey faced, tired, and overwhelmed all at the same time.

When they got home, Liv was surprised to see Josh there, sitting on her doorstep. “Why’s he here? Did you tell him to…?”

“No,” Robert said, getting out of the car.

“I heard you were in hospital,” Josh said instantly, his eyes scanning Liv’s figure intently.

“That happens when you have a baby,” she said tiredly. Josh’s eyes dropped to the carrier and he swallowed uncomfortably.

“No, I meant _hospital_  hospital,” Josh said.

“Yeah, I started bleeding. But I’m fine,” she said, ignoring Aaron and Robert’s silent conversation that meant the two men went inside, leaving Liv and Josh alone.

“I couldn’t bear it if…”

“I’m fine,” Liv said, cutting him off. “We’re both fine.” Josh looked at the baby and smiled slightly.

“She got a name yet?”

“Grace,” Liv said quietly. Josh looked like he couldn’t think of anything else to say but he didn’t want to leave either. “Look, I’m tired, I’m cold, I ache and I need sleep. Are you coming in or not?” Josh grinned at her.

* * *

 

“Is he ever going to leave?” Aaron grumbled about Josh.

“Probably not,” Robert said, not mentioning that he‘d found Josh, Liv and Grace in the living room, Josh the only one awake, stroking Liv;s hair as they cuddled into each other. Robert curled into Aaron’s body in bed, letting his limbs relax into both Aaron's warmth and the beautifully soft mattress. It had been a good many days since he’d had the pleasure of sleeping next to his husband in their own bed. Robert actually groaned in satisfaction and relief, making Aaron chuckle under hi breath.

“Missed me?”

“Missed this,” Robert said, letting his palms roam over Aaron’s skin. It wasn’t about sex, but he desperately needed this connection to the man he loved. Aaron let him do it in near silence, sensing that Robert wanted reassurance.

“You were frightened, weren’t you?” Aaron said.

“Yes.” Robert cleared his throat and tried again. “If anything had happened to Liv, you’d have blamed me. Because I was the only one here. Or worse, you’d have blamed yourself for leaving, for going on that long scrap run.” To his credit, Aaron didn’t deny it. They both knew the way he worked too well.

“But nothing did happen,” Aaron said. “Our girls are fine.”

“I like that,” Robert said, his voice almost a whisper. “Our girls.”

“We’re going to make this work, right?”

“Yes,” Robert replied with surety. “Of course we will.” Robert kissed his neck and Aaron let him for a few moments before turning them over quickly, so Robert’s pinned under Aaron’s body. He could throw Aaron off him if he wanted to, he’s strong enough, but he didn’t want to. Being under Aaron’s touch is exactly where he needed to be.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” Aaron whispered, his thumb running along Robert‘s jaw, feeling a light friction from where he hadn’t had the chance to shave lately. Robert only had the chance to nod once before Aaron kissed him, deep and satisfying.

“I love you,” Robert whispered against his lips. Aaron smirked against his skin, kissing towards his ear.

When the words come, they send a thrill through Robert, they always do whenever Aaron speaks them. He's never been free with them, only says them when Aaron feels the complete need to express himself to his husband. “I love you, too.”


End file.
